


The Final Club Night

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian returns to his job at The Fairy Tale, but when he takes something there is a bad reaction with his mood stabilizer medication that leads to unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Club Night

Ian was welcomed back to the Fairy Tale as soon as his meds were in order. Mickey however, did not approve.

"Jesus Christ, Gallagher!! You seriously wanna go back to that shit show?" Mickey yelled in the Milkovich living room, not caring Yevgeny was fast asleep in Mandy’s room. 

"Come on Mickey, this is my choice. Seriously I’m feeling better and I don’t know… it’s fun."

"Fun?" Mickey asked incredulously, "Seriously? Stripping for viragroids and gargling old man balls is fun?"

Ian rolled his eyes, “C’mon let me help pay the bills,” Ian said sighing, “I know the rub and tug hasn’t been going that well…”

 

"Fuck that! I don’t care if we were broke and living on the fucking streets!! You are not going back that shithole!" Mickey said raising his voice until he heard Yevy wake up screaming.

Mandy came out of her room holding the baby “What the fuck is going on?” 

Ian turned to Mickey. Both of them completely ignoring Mandy and the baby. Ian took a step toward Mickey and put his hand on his chest, “You are a fucking pimp, and you wanna tell me how to live my life?”

Mickey sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands through his hair. He looked at Ian desperately, “Ian, please don’t make me go through this again…I can’t” his voice cracked at the last word, and Mickey rubbed the tears in his eyes, “I can’t go through that again.”

Ian looked at Mickey, a million thoughts raced through his head. However Ian needed to prove to himself and everyone else that he was better. Ian did also want to contribute money to Mickey and to his family, but most of all, he wanted to pay his own way through the illness. Ian wanted to be able to pay for his therapy sessions and his meds by himself. He didn’t want Mickey or Fiona worrying about the money for him in addition to all the other shit.

Ian kneeled down next to Mickey and kissed him. When he pulled back, he held Mickey’s face in both hands and looked Mickey in his pale blue eyes, “I don’t have a choice Mick”

Before Mickey could say another word, Ian grabbed his shit and with a quick peck on Yevy’s head he was gone. 

Mandy sat down beside Mickey, still holding the baby.

"The fuck do you want?" Mickey asked lighting up a cigarette.

Mandy just looked at him without a word, rocking Yevgeny on her shoulder. 

"If one of those fags, touches him, they are fucking dead" Mickey muttered under his breath between puffs. All Mickey could think about were the queers’ crazy eyes staring at Ian like he was a piece of fucking meat, or their fucking boy toy. 

"Go after him, you idiot" Mandy said 

Mickey looked at her for a minute then nodded. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. 

—-

Ian made it to the club just in time. The manager barely looked up when he punched in. “Kurtis you’re lap dancing, today.” 

"Alright," Ian sighed. Ian had hoped to have been happy or excited when he stepped into the The Fairy Tale today but all he felt was regret and guilt over arguing with Mickey. Ian knew how Mickey felt about this place, yet he came anyway. 

Ian sighed, he took his prescribed dosage of Topamax and washed it down with some water. The dark cloud in his mind was already thinning, he was ready to see the sun. It is time. Ian took off his jacket and his T-shirt, and walked out of the staff room/dressing room. As soon as he stepped out into the music and the flashing lights, Ian’s head began to pulse, and suddenly the performance high kicked in, Ian grinned. 

Ian walked up to the first man he saw, A forty-something year old in a rich suit, “Hi,” Ian whispered in the man’s year, “Do you want a dance?”

The man looked up at him, smiled lustfully, and nodded. Ian danced thrusting his hips and moving sensually to the music. The man slipped him a couple party favors and suddenly Ian began to get a little hazy. Suddenly men were buying him shots, and slipping him party favors every five minutes. This was no different than all his prior days at the club, what was unusual was how it was reacting with his prescription. Ian was not just feeling hazy, within minutes he also began experiencing the highest high of his life. 

\---  
Mickey had practically ran to the train station after Ian. “Fuck!” He swore as the L pulled away from the station. He looked around, “Hey you!” he called.pointing to some guy in a suit, “you know when the next fucking train is coming?”

 

The man looked Mickey up and down, frowning at his dirty white tank top and ripped jeans, “20 minutes,” he mumbled.

 

Mickey gritted his teeth and nodded, he wanted to smash this judgmental prick’s head in the dirt. The man reminded him of all.the fucking bastards.at the club who stared when they saw him and Ian in the club, wondering why Ian was with him.  
However much Mickey wanted to bash his face in though, he just counted to ten, like Ian had suggested to control his anger.Mickey sat down on the bench. Drumming his fingers on the metal arm as he waited for the train.

——

Ian wasn’t feeling good, the high was leaving him quickly. The darkness was beginning to creep into his mind until he felt like curling into a ball in the corner. He went into the change room.for his Topamax, he needed to stabilize the darkness before it got out of hand. His head was pounding so much it was affecting is vision, Ian grabbed the first pill bottle he saw and shook out a handful swallowing the pills down. Suddenly Ian keeled over his stomach cramping he vomited a little on the floor and he crashed down,the room spinning and the world began shaking all around him.

Mickey walked the few blocks from the L - Station to boys town. He kept his hands in his pockets and his head down, while young boys were called into cars, by horny old fuckers. Mickey gritted his teeth, and felt into his pocket for his pistol, just in case he needed it. Mickey crossed the street to The Fairy Tale. The bouncer nodded and let him in, recognizing him, as “Kurtis’ guy.”

Mickey looked.around the club, not seeing Ian anywhere. He did a once around then walked up to a bouncer he knew, “Yo Tony!” Mickey called, “Where the fuck is Kurtis?”

The bouncer looked around too, “Weird..”Tony mumbled, “he was here a minute ago.”

“Fuck,” Mickeys gut began to hurt, his anxiety began to increase. All he could picture was Ian being led into some dude’s car just like the poor kids on the street. “Fuck!!” Mickey went into the back rooms where men pleasured and took advantage of the twinks.He pulled.out his gun and started pulling curtains, no Ian. He looked upstairs, in the washroom and at the bar. Mickey’s mind was reeling he pictured Ian dead in an alley or being raped by some 30-year old pedophile. 

Finally, Mickey walked up to a stripper, “I need you to.let me in the change room.”

The twink just looked at him, “Screw that perv.”

Mickey pulled out the gun and cocked it holding it at the boy’s head “how about now?”

"Fuck man," The boy said, his eyes widening. He led Mickey to the locked sparkled door of the change room, and unlocked the door. He stepped aside as Mickey burst through the door. However when he saw Ian, he almost had a heart attack.

“You!” He yelled at the boy, “Call 9-1-1.” The boy just looked from Ian’s body to Mickey, “NOW FAGGOT!!” Mickey screamed.

Mickey kneeled beside Ian, there was puke on his mouth and he was.shaking on the ground. Mickey turned Ian on to his side, and put his head in his lap. “Fuck Ian,” Mickeys, eyes filled.with tears, “Fuck fuck fuck,” he swore.under his breath over and over as if the chant would wake Ian.

“Yeah, overdose I think..no I don’t know what he took.” Mickey could hear the twink talking to the emergency call services. “The Fairy Tale in boys town…Yeah hold on.” The twink passed Mickey the phone.

“Hullo?” Mickey said.

“Hello an ambulance has been sent to your position but the paramedics need to know if the victim is on any prescription medication.”

“Uh yeah,” Mickey choked out, “Topamax and Lithium.”

“Oh” there was frantic typing on the other line, “I need you to look around, are there any drugs around you?”

“There’s a pill bottle that’s half empty, but its not labeled”

The twink held his hand out for the phone, and Mickey handed it over. “Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am.”

Ian don’t die on me. Don’t you dare fucking die. Don’t you dare. Tears were streaming down Mickeys eyes. His eyes red and his nose was running. All he could think to do was CPR, he pushed Ian’s chest in and out and breathed air into his mouth. 

The twink had hung up the phone and looked at Mickey, “the paramedics are on their way.” The twink looked at Mickey sympathetically and sighed, “Step back,” He said to Mickey.

"Fuck that!"

 

"Move! Now!" Mickey didn’t take a step so the twink just shrugged as he stuck two fingers down Ian’s throat. 

"The fuck you think you’re doing?" Don’t fucking touch him!!" Mickey yelled, but Ian woke up with a start and began to throw up again. Mickey pulled his hair to the side and let Ian puke on his pants. Ian began coughing hard, and Mickey sighed in relief, "you’re going to be fine, you’re okay, you’ll be fine."

Mickey looked up at the twink, who was now washing his hands at the sink. “Thanks —-“ 

"Justin," he said, "and you’re welcome."

The paramedics arrived shortly after finding Mickey cradling Ian in his arms. The paramedics, put Ian on the stretcher, “just for protocol.” Mickey sat beside Ian in the ambulance as they drove to Chicago general, he did not let go of Ian’s hand the entire time. 

They told Mickey that he was not allowed in Ian’s room during the proceedings, but no one was willing to kick him out. A doctor saw Ian right away to check all of his vitals and to see if the overdose affected his heart, brain or any other major organ. He was happy to tell them that the overdose did not do any permanent damage to Ian’s system, and Mickey sighed in relief. 

"However, due to the circumstances, the bipolar diagnosis, the overdose, we may have to keep him overnight for suicide watch."

"No fucking way! This wasn’t a suicide attempt it was a fucking accident."

 

"All the same-"

 

"No!" Mickey interrupted shaking his head firmly, "he is coming home." 

The doctor took one look at Mickey’s face and sighed, “Okay give me a minute please.”

 

The doctor stepped out, and Ian turned his head to face Mickey. “Thanks Mick” he choked out, tubes still connected to his nose. Mickey kissed him on the head. 

"So, you still gonna work at that shit hole?" Mickey asked.

"Nah," Ian smiled lazily, "but I do need a job Mick," Ian said looking at him, desperately. " I need to pay the hospital bills, and I just need a reason to get out of bed in the mornings."

 

Mickey smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Don’t worry, we’ll find you something. You just have to trust me.”

"Okay," Ian said, "but I’m not working at the rub and tug." 

Mickey laughed, “nobody fucking asked you to.”


End file.
